


The Other Hug

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Johnlock, Infidelity, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, angst fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: An AU where The Hug happened for a very different reason, with very different results. Takes place when Mary had buggered off to solve her problems by herself.





	The Other Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an amazing piece of art by Anotherwellkeptsecret and if I ever figure out how the hell to post photos or links I will. John is standing on his toes, head buried in his arms around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock is hold John's back and head as in The Hug. It's a really adorable pic that I've turned into a relentless ANGST FEST.
> 
> *A bit of a Beta*

The baby wasn't his.

John had thrown his arms around Sherlock's neck needing something real, something solid, just to ground him as his world spun out of control. He and Mary had both been tested for Phenylketonuria and come back clean but then Rosie had fallen ill and Mary was on the run. So when the Paediatrician gave them Rosie's test results John knew that she was not his child...

Devastated he clung to Sherlock, burying his face in his arms as they wrapped around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock held him tightly, bracing an arm around his shoulders and cradling his head probably knowing that triggering deep pressure in John's body would help him calm down. John had no idea how to move forward, loosing Sherlock had nearly killed him as had Sherlock coming back. Now Mary had left and his daughter was not his child. Overwhelmed and hurt he stayed in Sherlock's arms not even moving when he felt the hand leave his head and Sherlock start texting.

"Molly will fetch her, we know that you know it's not Rosie's fault, but Molly will take her for tonight and we will go home to Baker street" Sherlock explained everything quietly in John's ear as John drew a few slow shaky breaths. "I've messaged Mrs Hudson as well and she'll have tea ready, you need to rest John"

As Sherlock finished talking John fled his arms back into the doctor's office, scooping Rosie off the table where she had been bristling up to a good scream. "Oh Rosie, how could she do this to us" He held his daughter close because she was still his regardless of her mother's actions. "Daddy will see you tomorrow, and you get to see Aunty Molly tonight" He turned and lay his child into Molly's now waiting arms, she had come up from the morgue as soon as Sherlock had texted. "She's still my daughter" John said firmly, mostly to himself "I just can't right now". He sat down again with his head in his hands.

The trip back to Baker street was silent then the boys made their way upstairs to a warm fire and a hot meal, with a pot of tea. Bless that woman, Sherlock thought as he carefully placed a cup of hot tea into John's shaking hands. He would do anything to erase the pain that reddened John's blue eyes but for now he could only be present.

"How could she do this Sherlock, why would she do this?!" John asked the carpet because he'd not raised his head for the last two hours. Sherlock no longer tried to respond as it only upset John more. "She's my daughter, I don't care who her real father is, she's really my daughter" But John knew that Rosie's biological father was probably David, he had always been hanging around.

Mrs Hudson had cleared the tea things and hugged John close for a while but if any words passed between them Sherlock did not try to listen in. She would bring supper up for her boys in a few hours after she had had a bit of a cry herself. How could anyone do this to John Watson, he was such a good man.

Sherlock checked his phone again, he'd texted Mycroft a "find her" as soon as Mary left. Now he'd sent "Rosie isn't John's biological child, find Mary now" and waited impatiently for a reply. Mary's past, Sherlock deduced would clearly cost her her freedom. Hurting John and Rosie though, meant any power he had for leniency was now going to be used to lock her away for a very long time. John Watson was in pain and Sherlock Holmes was not a merciful man. He settled down to be present for John and wait the few hours it would take Mycroft to get himself together.

"Done" was the only thing Mycroft sent to his brother, it was all that was needed. Mary Watson, as was, was in custody demanding to speak to her husband and see her child but Rosamund-Mary Bradford-Jones had neither husband, nor child. She had left America after their armed forces decided her methods lacked finesse and had been making her way in the world on wet work contracts until one James Moriarty had hired her to seduce and monitor one Dr John H Watson.

"Mycroft has her" Sherlock said quietly from the doorway of his bedroom, Sherlock had put John in his own bed after John had fallen asleep in his chair. "She's in custody, they caught her trying to cross into Russia. She'll be brought back to England before they send her home to America" Sherlock watched the unmoving figure in his bed knowing this would bring John pain but not being able to do anything else, except be honest.

"He can keep her, I never want to see her again" John curled determinedly into the soft sheets. "She's not my wife, my Mary. Mycroft can have her. We've got Rosie, she's safe" John settled back to sleep not even moving when Sherlock slid in behind him to rest for the night. John didn’t expect to wake up wrapped around Sherlock’s slim body and certainly did not expect Sherlock to be calmly researching Phenylketonuria while John cuddled him like a teddy bear.

“A simple dietary adjustment and Rosie will be quite fine" Sherlock explained before turning over in John’s arms. “You’ve only been holding me for an hour or so, don’t panic it’s quite normal considering how accustomed you are to a bed mate and quite comforting actually” Sherlock gave John a quick squeeze before climbing out of bed to pursue the morning tea from Mrs Hudson and make breakfast.

“Sherlock! Sherlock!” John called from the lounge a few hours later. “Mycroft sent a car, maybe we can fetch Rosie from Molly on our way" Grabbing his coat and tossing the Belstaff to Sherlock, John raced out the door. He waitied impatiently for Sherlock to join him in the ubiquitous black town car. “I know you dislike your brother but he did help out this time" John supposed Mycroft wanted his due thanks, no doubt some favour he would call upon later.

“You have to keep her safe" Mary whispered urgently to David over a phone call which she'd claimed was to her lawyer “She’s your daughter David, and John will move back in with Sherlock and put her in danger just by being there" Mary knew the lifestyle John would lead with Sherlock and no matter how much he would hate her, whichever prison she was locked away in, whatever they did to her. She knew David would keep Rosie safe, keep his child safe.

“I’m sorry John” Mycroft began as the boys sat down with Rosie in his office. “Rosamund-Mary Bradford-Jones has contacted Rosie’s biological father, David I believe his name is. He is suing for custody and he's claiming your lifestyle and your PTSD are too dangerous for you to raise an infant alone. He will likely win” Mycroft’s normally impassive face broadcast his distaste for the situation. He knew that John was a good father, and Sherlock was very attached to the girl.

“She’s my child" John exclaimed clutching Rosie a little tighter to his chest “Mary can’t do this to us, she’s an assassin, how can they take her word on anything. Sherlock…” John turned to Sherlock desperate for answers and his heart shattered at the sight. Sherlock was hunched over, almost cringing from the world with his face in his hands. John watched Sherlock start to shake and realised that Sherlock was sobbing.

Pain burned through Sherlock’s chest as his brother spoke. There would be no other outcome because Mycroft would have already tried everything. He knew Mycroft would do anything to not cause more damage to the family in front of him, Sherlock’s chosen family that had saved him from himself so many times. But hearing John call helplessly to him broke something in his heart and hot hated tears started to pour down his face clenched in his hands.

“She'll be safer with him" John’s broken whisper carried over the quiet sobs and Mycroft marvelled at the strength in John Watson. “I know you’ve already tried every legal route and probably a few I don’t want to know about. I know you wouldn’t take Rosie or me from Sherlock if you didn’t have to" Mycroft nodded slowly as John rested a hand on his brother's shaking back. “Will we have time?” John asked.

“A fortnight, I’ve arranged two weeks for the new father to get set up and for you to say goodbye. I’ve no power to force visitation rights, it seems that in this I’m quite useless" Mycroft felt his insides freeze as Sherlock raised his head, bracing for his little brother's bitterness.

“It’s okay Mycroft, I’m sure John is right” Sherlock smiled slightly through the pain so his brother would know his words were sincere. “I know you’ve done everything I would think of and no doubt a few things we don’t want to think of" Pulling himself upright Sherlock fixed his jacket and gently took a fretting Rosie from John who was surprised but passed her over quickly. “Thank you, for the time" Sherlock got up and slowly left, he was walking with the same steady care and cadence he had used after Serbia. John followed him with a muttered thanks, only Mycroft noticed his limp as John left.

The two weeks passed in a blink, John knew that Rosie would not remember himself and Sherlock but he made sure everyone had a chance to say goodbye. He and Mrs Hudson had held each other for a long time, they had both lost children in different ways. Sherlock had been so quiet, making lists for Rosie’s dietary needs and her personal preferences regarding; foods, sleep times, and toys. 

On the last weekend they went away to Sherlock’s parent's place, there was weeping but also laughter as the Holmes parents brought out baby pictures and told stories of raising the doting but sometimes fractious brothers.

Then suddenly it was time.

John packed the last of the boxes having already set aside a few framed baby photos and one or two keepsakes. “A child care worker will accompany David to collect her. I wish it weren’t necessary but it’s a requirement" Sherlock nodded at John’s explanation, he’d been carrying Rosie around all morning and he and John had simply traded off holding her rather than set her down.

After many assurances and a surprising exchange of contact information initiated by David, Rosie was gone. David had said they could see her and the child care worker had suggested a reintroduction after 6 to 12 months as family friends. The two men collapsed into the couch to just breathe, before John carefully took Sherlock’s hand and pulled him towards Sherlock’s room. “I need rest, sleep. Please don’t leave me alone" John said through more tears. They had both wept more over the past 2 weeks than they ever had in their lives.

Waking up the next morning with John Watson in his arms Sherlock realised he wanted this forever. It was probably just a reaction to losing Rosie so suddenly but he tightened his arms around John and knew he didn’t want to let go. “Don’t leave me" He breathed into John’s hair “Please John, don’t let them take you away too" He quietly pleaded with his sleeping friend. Only slowly realising the wetness trailing down his chest from John’s eyes.

Shifting up the bed John buried his face in his arms where they were tightly wrapped around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John in turn, holding his shoulders and cradling his head gently. “I’m not going Sherlock, I’m not going anywhere" John urged Sherlock to understand, he would never leave him. He had lost enough and even lost Sherlock himself once before. “So you can’t leave me either" John sniffed. 

Reluctantly John let go when his shoulder started to ache, rolling onto his back he stretched out and wondered how he came to be in his best friend's bed. “Sherlock, what is this?”

“It is what it is” Sherlock commented leaning up on an elbow. John looked calm for the first time in weeks and while Sherlock didn’t have an answer for his question he hoped the calm would last, and it did until his stomach growled loudly breaking the tension that hung between them. Soon they were both chuckling weakly, still hurting a little but at least fully functional for the first time since Mary had fled.

“It is what it is" John repeated in mock solemnity once they had wound down. “Let’s get you fed at least, you bloody fortune cookie" John led Sherlock into the kitchen where Mrs Hudson had already laid out some of the food people had been dropping off for the last 2 days. A decent breakfast for now, maybe a case again in a few days and they would see what it was eventually.


End file.
